bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
No-Upgrade-Limit Super Monkey
The No-Upgrade-Limit Super Monkey has one path with infinite upgrades. At base, it acts like a normal Super Monkey, with 1 pierce and 1 damage to each. The range equals a normal Super Monkey. Upgrades Ultravision ($650) Super Monkey can detect camo bloons. Hypervision ($900) Super Monkey's projectiles can ignore line of sight, removes camo properties. Super Range ($1,050) Super Monkey's range increased to 60 units. Enlightened Force ($1,050) Super Monkey's basic attacks knock back Bloons (not including MOAB-Classes) by 15%. Epic Range ($1,700) Super Monkey's range increased to 70 units. Laser Blasts ($2,400) Lasers can pop 2 bloons at once and pops frozen bloons. Icy Breath ($3,500) In conjunction with basic attacks, it spits ice breath as a secondary attack that does 3 damage and 10 pierce, leaves a freezing effect similar to BTD6's 2/2/2 Ice Monkey with same stats, and attacks as same as Dragon's Breath upgrade of Wizard Monkey. Plasma Blasts ($4,750) Shoots plasma that vaporizes everything it touches, doing 2 damage and pops 4 bloons. Can pop lead as well. Extreme Range ($6,000) *Description: "Why settle for epicness when you can have the correct time for this full of EXTREMITY?" *Details: Super Monkey's range increased to 85 units. This said upgrade can ignore Line of Sight. Antimatter Blasts ($7,250) *Description: "Shoots antimatter plasma that extremely destroys many bloons in its path." *Details: Antimatter Blasts does 3 damage and pops 8 bloons at once. Also has increased attack speed by additional +25%. Super Monkey Storm ($12,000) *Description: "Ability: Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that do 25 damage all Bloons onscreen and deal 100 damage to MOAB Class Bloons." *Details: Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Robo Monkey ($12,500) Shoots 2 beams at once! Does it really need to be explained? Armor-Piercing Blasts ($15,000) Basic attack's plasma blasts do 2x damage to Ceramic Bloons, and 5x damage to Bloons with Fortified Properties. Sun Avatar ($20,000) * Description: "Channels power from the core of the Sun." * Details: Basic attack shoots sun rays which does 20 pierce and 5 damage. Solar Powered Robot ($35,000) Contains the power of the Sun Avatar and Robo Monkey combined! Basically it shoots 3 sunbeams at the power of the sun avatar, it fires 3 beams per arm for both arms Arctic Blasting Breath ($40,000) *Description: "Icy Breath gets stronger that ever before - get chilling with it." *Details: Icy Breath does the same effects as above, but can trigger ice blasts upon hitting their targets which do 40 pierce and 1 damage within the 0/0/0 Bomb Shooter explosion radius, and the said blasts trigger the freezing effect as same as 2/2/2 Ice Monkey's effects (identical to 0/0/3 Ice Monkey). MegaKelvin ($45,000) Projectiles (Primary and Secondary) shot by Super Monkey has the 20% chance of having MOAB-Class Bloons instantly popped and turning into explosions which has the same size as the 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey's explosions doing 20 damage and 120 pierce. Projectiles (Primary and Secondary) shot from Super Monkey removes Camo and Regrow. Avatar of Darkness ($50,000) Contains darker beams. Damage: 5 -> 7 (20 for MOAB-class) Pierce: 20 -> 30 Super monkey can pop all bloons Tech Terror ($60,000) Annihilation ability: Obliterates bloons in range Ability cooldown: 60s Ability quantity: 1/tower Ability damage: 1,000 Ability range: Same as the tower Doomsday Terror ($65,000) Beams do 9 damage (40 damage to MOAB-Classes) and 50 pierce. This upgrade has a tertiary attack that shoots The Mega Mauler every 30 seconds. Range is increased to 90 units. Terminating Overcharge ($70,000) Every entity (Bloon or MOAB-Class Bloon) enter the track with the RBE of 10,000+, it increases damage by +6, and stacks up to 5 times. Applies to Primary (basic) and Secondary attacks. Does not count on Super Monkey Storm and Plasma Monkey Storm abilities, and MegaKelvin's explosions. Plasma Monkey Storm ($75,000) Ability: A squadron of Plasma Vision Super Monkeys do increased damage to all Bloons onscreen (50 damage to non-MOAB-Class Bloons; 200 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, enough to destroy a MOAB). Replaces Super Monkey Storm. Has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Icicle Blast ($80,000) * Description: "Icy Breath attack can now grow icicles on Frozen Bloons that pops many bloons with the ease." * Details: Icy Breath does 25 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, and immensely slow down M.O.A.B. Class Bloons by 50%. Upon hitting their targets with the Icy Breath (Secondary Attack), These icicles pop one layer off any Bloon that touches them which does 5 pierce and 2 damage, similar to Road Spikes. Frozen non-MOAB-Class bloons grows 7 icicles. Grows 12 big icicles on Frozen MOAB-Class bloons (similar to Road Spikes), doing 10 pierce and 5 damage. Icicles from non-MOAB-Classes and big icicles from MOAB-Classes can pop Lead or Frozen bloons. Black Hole of Terror ($90,000) *Description: "But that is directly from the source of darkness, they will lost the bloons' hope." *Details: It creates a black hole which attaches the the exit of the track, popping any bloon below a RBE of 100,000 (except bosses), and lasts for 8.5 seconds. Black Hole ability is activated when any Bloon, including a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon, or a Camo Bloon, completes 90% of the track with the highest RBE in the single path. Ability cooldown is 120 seconds. Sun Temple ($100,000) *Description: "Legends speak of a being that fears no bloon." *Details: Sun rays do 15 damage and 100 pierce. Range is increased to 100 units. Towers gives nearby boosts to itself within range (stacks up to 5 times): **Primary: +3 pierce per tower including itself. **Military: +20% attack speed per tower including itself. **Magic: +2 damage per tower including itself. **Support: +3 units of attack range per tower including itself. Blade Maelstrom ($120,000) Shoots 16 blades in 16 directions and reloads every 1.2 sec, blades do 20 pierce and 3 damage. Blades cannot pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. The Anti-Bloon ($140,000) *Description: " " *Details: Mega Annihilation Ability does 5,000 damage in a 90 unit radius. Ability cooldown is 60 seconds. Replaces Annihilation. Super Spectre ($160,000) *Description: "Adds 2 Spectres to its arsenal for total bloon doom." *Details: Two Spectre planes move at the "Figure 8" direction. These planes fire a stream of darts and bombs that homes into bloons. Darts do 2 damage and bombs do 3 damage. Magical Conjuration ($180,000) Shoots 3 astral bolts doing 35 pierce and 15 damage (30 to MOAB Class Bloons). Also spawns a maximum of 3 Sun Avatars (see above) that have no footprint. Sun Avatar is spawned every 30 seconds and lasts 120 seconds. Force Field ($190,000) All projectiles from this tower knock back Bloons (including MOAB-Classes) by 35%. Sun Beacon ($200,000) Sun Temple gets: 8% increased range, and $2,500 after the round ends. Gives to all towers within range: 10% attack speed, 10% discount to all upgrades, +1 popped layers per hit, +3 Pierce, and 20% increased range. Golden Maelstrom ($220,000) Shoots 16 golden blades in 16 directions and reloads every 0.75 sec, blades do 40 pierce and 6 damage, plus pops all types of Bloon. The 3 golden glaives which orbit the tower have infinite pierce and deal 5 damage (15 to Ceramics, Marbles, and MOAB-Class Bloons) every 0.35 seconds to nearby bloons. Double Storm ($250,000) * Description: "Ability summons a second pass of Super Monkey Storm after the first one." * Details: Has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Temple of Vengance ($300,000) * Description: "Embrace the Darkness." * Details: Projectiles shot are now Red, and the Temple is black in colour. Paragon of Destruction ($450,000) * Description: "The Bloons will REALLY wish they had never come." * Details: Giga Annihilation Ability - Does 20,000 damage in a 140 unit radius. Abilities *'Super Monkey Storm' - Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that do heavy damage to Bloons onscreen. Unlocked at Level 11. *'Plasma Monkey Storm' - Summons a stronger squadron of Plasma Vision Super Monkeys do increased damage to all Bloons onscreen. Unlocked at Level 22, replaces Super Monkey Storm. *'Double Storm' - This ability summons a second pass of Super Monkey Storm after the first one. Unlocked at Level 33, replaces Plasma Monkey Storm. *'Annihilation (Tech Terror)' - Obliterates bloons in range. Unlocked at Level 19. *'Mega Annihilation (The Anti-Bloon)' - Does 5,000 damage in a 90 unit radius. Unlocked at Level 27, replaces Annihilation. *'Giga Annihilation Ability (Paragon of Destruction) '- Does 20,000 damage in a 140 unit radius. Unlocked at Level 35, replaces Mega Annihilation. Trivia *The level 17 upgrade, MegaKelvin, is the reference to the upgrade of the same name of No-Upgrade-Limit Bomb Shooter. *The level 29 upgrade, Magical Conjuration, is the reference to the upgrade of the same name of No-Upgrade-Limit Bomb Shooter. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers Category:Magic Towers